Talk:Saori
Eh? I have a few things that I want to bring up with you, Raze. Not out of disrespect, just a friendly observation. I noticed that she uses , which is awesome. I'm a martial artist that actually uses various principles from Taichi Chuan in my training, so its always cool to see those kinds of things around here, but you've got the concept completely wrong. Taichi is a "soft-style" martial arts. Meaning that its strongly emphasizes the use of "internal strength" rather than brute force. This completely contradicts your statement that she "transforms her defense into attacks". Secondly, Taichi is not a martial arts that is even slightly compatible with forms that "resemble flowing water". That would be something more like . Taichi is a series of meditative forms that is focuses on the cultivation of chi to use in what is known as "song" - Song being the ability to use one's own chi to aid in one's martial arts, rather than brute force. The reason I bring this up is because it is pointless to say your character uses a certain style of martial arts, when what you're portraying doesn't even remotely resemble the martial arts your claiming they use. Another thing I must note is that, just because a martial arts is labeled "soft-style", it doesn't mean it emphasizes defense, as this article suggests. In fact it is quite the opposite. It just discourages brute force, like "hard-style" martial arts utilizes. I usually wouldn't say anything, but, having used several principles in my own practices, it was really bugging me so I thought I'd let ya know. Captain-CommanderTalk 04:34, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Stupid laptop being opened so its sends me a notification (extremely loudly) while I was enjoying a nice sleep....sigh. ANYWHO....well if you do practice Taichi itself (like I do for my heart...bleh lol) and not just parts of it, it does have MANY forms and stances that when strung together flow quite elegantly...I just used water instead of saying like a graceful crane or some weird nonsense like that as water can be both harminous and trecherous, no? And as for the defensive aspects of it, I could probably word it better in her article but, Taichi in itself is more peaceful and calming and quite often better used for "reflective ideas" both on the inside of oneself and the outside, making it actually quite suitable for defensive. For instance, one stance in particular, though often used to calm one's breathing, can be used to throw an opponent away if they were being attacked by easily scooping the legs and throwing them over the shoulder. Lol. Down at the Studio/Dojo....its more of Taichi being used to "cure" those who practice it, but my teacher often also demonstrates the fundamentals of fighting. And besides, the wording on her page is probably a little off as I had someone convert the waterbending to my needs lol =P Master Dartz (Talk) 04:55, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : Well, that's just it, you're confusing American Tai Chi, which is based on the Chinese martial arts, but more used for health and wellness in the United States, with T'ai Chi Ch'uan, the actual martial arts. Because it is soft style, it actually does not focus on the external at all, and rather the internal. No soft style martial arts ever focuses on the outside. The very definition of soft style is the focus on internal energy or chi. In fact, most Chinese practitioners denounce the American usage of the technique as a completely different art, stating that most teachers here in the US aren't even knowledgeable of what their art actually is, much less practice it. : All I'm trying to say is that you should probably reword things a bit if you plan on her using the fighting style. I encourage its use, but its portrayal should fit it. That's all. Captain-CommanderTalk 05:05, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : Hm....then should I just change it to American Tai Chi on the page? lol. Quite a simple fix really, its not as if anything is make-or-break-me. Its all in good fun. =D Master Dartz (Talk) 05:09, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :: That works well, actually. Since technically, the continent that America exists on is in this timeline, its plausible that it was developed much the same way it was in this world. Captain-CommanderTalk 05:11, August 15, 2012 (UTC)